gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in GTA Revolution
Weapons are an essential part of GTA Revolution in that they are frequently used by the protagonist(s). Ten rounds per magazine is San Andreas's legal limit; however, high-capacity magazines are legally available to law enforcement officers and can be purchased illegally. Handguns Handguns are a class of handheld firearms. They are considerably weaker than most long guns, but are typically concealable. They are carried by police officers, soldiers, and some civilians. Pistol A full-size 9mm semi-automatic pistol. (Glock 19 - Can be bought for $499) Variants: *Police Pistol - 9mm pistol used by the LSPD. It is more effective than the Military Pistol due to law enforcement's use of hollow points. (Smith & Wesson M&P9 - Cannot be bought) *Military Pistol - 9mm pistol used by the National Guard. (Beretta M9 - Cannot be bought) Combat Pistol A full sized .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol. (Kimber Stainless TLE/RL II - Can be bought for $1,323) Variants: *Spec Ops Combat Pistol - .45 ACP pistol used by Spec Ops (Springfield XD-45 Tactical - Can be bought for $549) Tactical Pistol A full sized pistol firing armor-piercing bullets. (Five-seveN - Can be bought for $1,249) Compact Pistol A subcompact pistol Revolver Machine pistols The machine pistol is chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. Its variants are the Beretta 93R (three-round burst) and the Glock 17 (converted to full auto). Beretta93R.jpg|Beretta 93R Glock17Gen3.jpg|Glock 17 (converted to full auto) kler & Koch MP7 Submachine guns Heckler & Koch MP5A3 The Heckler & Koch MP5A3 is a submachine gun chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. MP5A3.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5A3 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is a compact submachine gun chambered in HK 4.6×30mm. MP7.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP7 Shotguns Home Defense Shotgun The Home Defense Shotgun is the most common Shotgun in the game available to all players at the start. Based off the Mossberg 500 it fires the 20 Gauge round making it weaker than most other shotguns in the game. *Cost: $414.00 (Ammu-Nation, Lawson, Uncle Jack's and Rim Fire) Hunting Shotgun The Hunting Shotgun is a side-by-side (SxS) double-barreled 12 Gauge shotgun designed for hunting and defense. It's long barrel increase the range and tightens the pellet spread for increased effective range and accuracy. As an added benefit, the Hunting Shotgun deals more damage against animals. *Cost: $2467 (Unlce Jack's and Rim Fire) Lever-Action Shotgun Category:Grand Theft Auto Revolution Assault rifles Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is an assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. ColtR0977.jpg Heckler & Koch HK416 The Heckler & Koch HK416 is an assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. Heckler & Koch HK416.jpg Kalashnikov AK-47 The Kalashnikov AK-47 is an assault rifle chambered in 7.62x39mm. AK-47.png|Kalashnikov AK-47|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47 Tactical Rifle The tactical rifle is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. Its only variant is the Colt LE6920, and it is stored on weapon racks inside the patrol cars of LSPD sergeants and supervisors. LE6920.png|Colt LE6920 Assault Carbine The assault carbine is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. Its variants are the Colt M4A1 and the Heckler & Koch HK416. The HK416 is used by LSPD SWAT officers. ColtR0977.jpg|Colt M4A1 HK416.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK416 Battle Rifle The battle rifle is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. Its only variant is the Heckler & Koch HK417. HK417.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK417 Sniper Rifle The sniper rifle is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. Its only variant is the Knight's Armament SR-25. SR25.jpg|Knight's Armament SR-25 Heavy Sniper Rifle The heavy sniper rifle is chambered in .50 BMG. Its only variant is the Barrett M82CQ. M82CQ.jpg|Barrett M82CQ (without scope) Machine Gun The machine gun is chambered in 7.62x54mmR. Its only variant is the Kalashnikov PKP. PKM.jpg|Kalashnikov PKM Combat Machine Gun The combat machine gun is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. Its only variant is the FN Herstal M249 Para. M249Para.jpg|FN Herstal M249 Para Grenade Launcher The grenade launcher is chambered in 40x46mm. Its only variant is the Milkor MGL Mk 1S. MGL.jpg|Milkor MGL Mk 1S Rocket Launcher The rocket launcher is chambered in 40mm. Its only variant is the Airtronic RPG-7. AirtronicRPG7.jpg|Airtronic RPG-7 Category:Grand Theft Auto Revolution